


Damn Scarf

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: EreMika Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremika Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EreMika Week Prompt--The scarf will never leave her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Scarf

It was hot. Even as several pieces of clothing were shed, the heat only seemed to increase. Eren and Mikasa constantly bumped against one another in a rhythmic beat, shedding clothing along the way of their dance. Sweat soaked both of their bodies and they slid against one another as they flopped down onto the bed.

“Eren,” Mikasa panted. Her hands rested against the back of his neck as he straddled over her.

He smiled, placing kisses against her cheek, slowly moving his lips downwards. It was then that he realized that there was an obstacle to her collarbone: the scarf.

He started to gently yank at the red scarf, ready to discard it with the rest of their clothing, but her hands clasped over his. “No, leave it go.”

The mood was gone. Eren’s readiness to get it on with Mikasa was no longer there and it instead became replaced with anger.

“You’re joking.”

“It’s not coming off.”

“Fuck this,” Eren growled, pulling himself off the bed. He struggled to get his clothing back on over his sweat-soaked body and though the clothing resembled nothing as it should on a body, he rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

“We are not having sex with that thing on!”


End file.
